


Teach Me

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Pole Dancing, Teaching, sfw, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon walks in on Clint working out and convinces him to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Sharon made sure Steve would be out for at least a few hours. So waking up that Thursday morning had been the usual. Coffee, Shower, and kiss Steve good bye before he left for work which she would usually soon follow out the door. Only not today.

Within the hour after her husband was sure to be out for the day with a debriefing, training and the usual paperwork. The blonde had called in some help to install the floor to ceiling long, hollow steel pole that now stood there.

[text]: It’s ready. Get here soon.

After admiring the handy work that was now in her living room, Sharon waited until a loud knock came from her door. Running to answer it, she couldn’t help the grin that covered her lips at the sight of her friend. Clint walked past her into the house and went to the living room where he stood for a few moments before moving the furniture out of the way. 

“if you tell anyone I will have to kill you.”

“Lips are sealed. Now teach me.” she giggled, sitting back on the corner of the coffee table that was now against the wall.

It had been last week when Sharon had walked in on Barton in the training facility at headquarters late at night, doing what she had to admit were amazing moves. The only way she’d agreed not to tell Steve was if he taught her. So here they were.

The archer took off his jacket to reveal a tank top along with sweat pants and after giving Sharon an uneasy look, he took a few fast steps toward the silver pole and ended up halfway up the pole.

It had been about two hours, of listening and focus and by this time Sharon had stripped off her t-shirt and sweat pants ending up only wearing booty shorts and a tank top with sweat still pouring down her forehead.

Finally after having Barton yell or what he preferred to say was motivation at messing up and finally get an entire routine solved, she allowed him to have fun with it.

Clint was flawless if she had to say so herself. Everything went wrong though as he had his legs wrapped around the steel and was slowly leaned his back against it so he was upside down, the colour drained from his face and nearly fell but luckily caught himself in time.

Sharons’ head snapped to where he was looking and felt her own face pale as the six foot, blond super soldier stood in the doorway with both confusion and anger clouding his features.

“It’s not what you think.” Sharon got up from the couch, moving towards her husband but slowly backed away as Clint walked up. “I was showing her some moves. That was all.”

Steve looked both hurt and still confused as he looked between the archer and his wife. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Thought I would do something interesting and don’t go giving me that look. I would never cheat on you and he would never do that to you. He’s like my brother. Now do you want to see what I have for you or not.”

The captain eyed Clint warily but leaned down to whisper in the womans ear. Grinning, Sharon pecked a kiss to his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

“Uh..Clint wo-” she murmured.

“I’m going!” he raised his hands in defense and quickly grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.


End file.
